Descent Into Hell
by Red-K-Storm
Summary: Dr. Kent has led what he believes to be an exciting life, but what he thought he knew is about to be thrown out the window. Lois and Clark try to capture a prehistoric killing machine and avoid being killed themselves. Language, lemons, mature content
1. The Doctor

**So I guess I am in a good mood today, so I decided to post the COMPLETED first chapter. It is beta'd and looks much better now that Dollybigmomma fixed all my mistakes!**

**A lot of you were wondering where Lois was and I guess now you can find out. I was going to wait to start posting this chapter until I had at least 10 chapters finished first, but I love you all too much to do that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville; and Steve Alten owns the rights to the Meg series, I'm just tweaking it!**

**Without further ado:**

**Chapter 1**

**The Scripps Institute**

**La Jolla, California**

Taking a long look at the nearly eight hundred people crammed into the auditorium, I swallowed a quick drink of water out of the bottle on the podium. I couldn't believe I had allowed the institute to talk me into giving a lecture tonight. There were so many other things, fun things I could have been doing right now. Heading up North along the coast was exactly what I'd had planned, but of course, my best-laid plans got tossed to the wayside much too often. If it wasn't for the fact that the institute was paying me so damned much money, and that I was hoping to drag this lecture out so I didn't have to escort my wife to her fucking awards banquet, I would have told them to kiss my lily-white ass.

Don't get me wrong, I was enthralled with the focus of my research; I would just much rather have done only the research part. If it wasn't for the fact that by giving lectures, it helped me secure grant money, I would never have stepped foot into these situations. I didn't mind public speaking; I was by no means shy. I just hated speaking in front of a crowd full of skeptics. The majority of the people in the audience thought I was nuts because of my theories on the prehistoric shark, carcharodon megalodon.

Oh well, I better get this over with. I took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Here's a sobering thing to think about; many of you have seen firsthand, or at the very least on TV, how big a Great White shark can be. Now, its ancestor, carcharodon megalodon, could grow in excess of fifty to seventy feet and weigh close to thirty-five tons, or seventy thousand pounds. Many things on this planet can make a person feel insignificant, but coming face-to-face with one of these behemoths would change a person's whole outlook on life. Could you imagine?"

I took a brief pause to allow the audience to mull over my words. I also quickly brought up a slide on the projection screen that illustrated the massive size difference between a six-foot-tall human, a sixteen-foot-long Great White shark, and a sixty-foot-long megalodon.

"As you can see from the diagram I've just pulled up, there are enormous size differences between carcharodon carcharias, or Great White, and humans; not to mention the unbelievable differences between those two and the megalodon. I find it difficult to imagine at times that any creature could be so large. The fact of the matter is that since we cannot actually study a deceased megalodon, we've had to guesstimate their size based off of their teeth.

"If you picture the sheer size of these beasts, it's hard to imagine them moving through the water and being such amazing killing machines. Of course, since they're an ancestor to our modern day Great Whites, it does give us some idea how they moved. The way the Great White's body is streamlined and is perfect for allowing it to easily maneuver through the water.

"I myself have swum with Great Whites on numerous occasions, but if anyone was unlucky enough to be caught in the water with a Meg, the only thing you could do is kiss your ass goodbye!"

My last sentence caused quite a few chuckles and even more scoffs to erupt from the crowd. After giving lectures for the past two years, I had stopped giving a shit what people thought and quit censoring my language. Hell, the places I spoke at even started adding a warning that the subject matter was not for those easily offended and it had nothing to do with the topic, just my preferred use of the English language. If people didn't want to see the real me, they shouldn't come because I wasn't exactly considered the norm for a doctor of paleontology.

At twenty-eight years old, I stood 6 feet 4 inches tall and weighed two hundred twenty-five pounds, was hugely muscled, and had tattoos completely covering my arms and back. My hobbies weren't exactly what most people would consider leisurely, either. I was a huge adrenalin junkie; the more dangerous the better was how I saw it. Surfing, sky diving, mountain climbing, hang gliding, swimming with sharks, and driving anything with wheels extremely fast were my hobbies.

The thing that got me was not many people took me seriously because of my age. They didn't care that I was a certifiable genius and frankly, I couldn't give two-shits about what they thought about me. Why did it matter how old I was if I knew damn near everything there was to know about Megs?

Looking at my watch, I realized it was only a quarter after six and Lana's fucking awards banquet started in forty-five minutes. Fuck! I was almost done with my lecture. Hopefully, there would be a lot of questions at the end.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my wife. Hah! Damn, I couldn't even think that with a straight face. I hated that bitch more than anything in the world, and if I could divorce her without her taking me to the cleaners, I would gladly do so. Talk of my wonderful life with her was best left for another time, I could spend hours ranting and bitching about that woman.

There was only one woman I wanted to see, yesterday, today, and tomorrow, and she was the most beautiful woman in the world; not to mention we were absolutely perfect for each other. She was the love of my life, the beautiful…

"Dr. Kent!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gentleman in the front row, standing and waving his arms. What a douche!

"Yes...?" I was hoping the moron would at least give me his name so I could know who I was soon to be making fun of.

"I'm Richard Risibly, everything you've told us tonight has been quite interesting, but I'm sure we'd all like to hear your theories on why the megalodons died out."

Well, I did hope this would last longer, but now I had to get into the part of my lecture that most people didn't believe. Oh well, at least he didn't ask a stupid question.

"Okay, you want my theory on why we don't see these monsters anymore, and I'll tell you. When the Earth entered its last Ice Age, the dropping ocean temperatures killed off many of the ocean's inhabitants. The freezing temperatures would not have bothered the Megs, however; if there was no food, then they would eventually die. I believe that the sharks decided to take up a new residence, though.

"Along the bottom of the Mariana Trench are hydrothermal vents. These vents secrete nutrients that feed a plethora of different creatures. The waters coming out of these vents are also extremely hot, so as the water goes up in the ocean, it eventually levels off, giving us a hydrothermal plane.

"I've always liked to theorize why a particular species might still exist. After a research vessel found a megalodon tooth at the bottom of the trench when they were dredging, that started to support my theory that the Megs may have just followed the food down to warmer waters."

"Dr. Kent, are you saying that you actually believe these sharks are still alive in the Mariana Trench? That seems to be a little far-fetched." I knew that voice, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. No one on the planet could get me so easily fired up with such a harmless question, no one but that woman.

"Actually, Miss, the tooth we found was dated and it was a measly ten thousand years old. If these predators were alive such a short time ago, what's to say there aren't still more of them down there?"

The audience let out an audible gasp at the news of how old the tooth was. I was about to go further in depth as to why the megs would not ever be seen by humans, but a loud throat clearing at the back of the room caught my attention. I slowly turned my head to the sound and honestly wished a Meg would come flying through the room at this very moment. My wonderfully bitchy wife, Lana Lang, was standing at the back of the auditorium, tapping her foot and pointing at her wrist. I guess that was my cue to wrap things up. The last thing I needed was for her to throw a shit fit in front of all these people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but I have another engagement I must attend. I'd like to thank you all for coming and if any of you have any further questions, please feel free to e-mail me, or you may find the answers you're looking for in my book. Again, thank you all for coming. Goodnight."

I started collecting all the things I had set out on the stage by the podium, not waiting for the audience to even start clearing out.

"Professor Kent, could you answer just one more question before you leave?" I turned to look towards the voice and noticed a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair and bushy eyebrows standing in the aisle.

"I guess that would be okay, what is it you'd like to know?" I was getting some strange vibes from this man and I could only hope that his question was an easy one and didn't require me going into much detail.

"Is it true that when you were twenty-four, you made a series of dives for the Navy?" His voice held a cocky tone to it that made it seem as if he knew something he shouldn't.

"Yes, I made numerous dives for the Navy during my four-year stint with them."

"I was actually referring to three specific dives, Professor. Dives you took into the Mariana Trench, to be exact. Rumor has it you went all the way to the bottom of the Trench, freaked out, and killed two men and almost died yourself. Is that true? If so, what was the Navy doing down there?" Bushy-eyebrows asked.

If I didn't have such a good poker face, I might have actually given something away when he asked me those questions. Those dives I had done were top-secret; no one should have been privy to that information.

"Listen, Sir, I don't know where you got your information from, but I've never been down in the Mariana Trench. I don't deny doing multiple dives while I was in the Navy, but none of them were ever anywhere near that location," I replied in the most even tone I could muster.

"Oh, well then I must have been mistaken, I'm terribly sorry to bother you." He gave me a shit-eating grin before turning around and walking out the doors.

The bad feeling I'd gotten earlier when that guy spoke up came back to me with a vengeance. I was not sure what he was playing at asking me that question in front of all these people, but I just knew I had better keep an eye peeled for him.

Finally getting all of my stuff loaded back into my bag, I hopped off the stage and headed towards the back of the auditorium and the devil herself. Just as I was about to reach her, a woman stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Hello, Clark!"

Holy shit! What was she doing here? I must have been having shitty luck tonight, because Lois fucking Lane had just popped out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as I could.

"Are you not happy to see me? Well, the feeling is mutual. We need to talk, it's important," she huffed. "Before you even ask, it wasn't my idea. My father needs to see you and he sent me to get you."

"You know, today has just gone to hell in a hand-basket. First, I didn't want to do this damn lecture because Whitney and I had plans to head up North along the coast to see someone. Second, I have to go to a stupid fucking awards banquet for the media with the heinous bitch standing behind you. Now, you show up. I guess if what you need to talk to me about is so important, you can find me later and fill me in."

I side-stepped her and walked over to Lana, but before I reached her, I felt Lois stick something in the pocket of my pants. I didn't acknowledge that I noticed she had done it and just kept going.

Tonight was sure to be one I wouldn't soon forget. I was just not sure yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Leave me some love and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Bitch and the Billionaire

**This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone! I hope that you all like this Clark as much as I do.**

**I do have to give a huge shout-out to my pre-reader LoisNClark4Ever! She said that it was good and she likes this Clark, so I hope you all do as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but if I did I would want a badass Clark! Steve Alten owns the rights to the Meg series that I have taken some of this idea from!**

**Chapter 2**

**Lex Luthor's Limo**

**La Jolla, California**

"God! Could you have taken any longer in there? The ceremony is about to begin and you had to go and talk and talk! You are such a selfish bastard!" Aww..my lovely wife was actually speaking to me. I feel honored. "And could you have at least put a tux on? This is a black tie affair that we are attending, not some heavy metal concert."

I'm not sure what was wrong with my choice in clothing. A gray Metallica t-shirt, dark-wash jeans slung low on my hips, and a pair of black boots is very dressy for me. Hell! I make this shit look good. I'm sure that I'll be the best dressed fucker there!

"Well, you know dear if I would have been informed of this momentous occasion earlier I probably would have had time to get a tux, but seeing as you only deigned to tell me yesterday evening; well I figured it must not be that important. Why do you want me there anyways? I'm sure that Lex here could have escorted you." I snidely replied.

"I'm sure that he could have, but I'm in the media in case you have forgotten. Image is everything and since you are my husband I actually wanted you to be with me tonight. This is a huge night for my career and a little support from my husband would be nice!" Oh? Lana is trying to guilt me now?

"I'll tell you what darling, I will be on my best behavior tonight, if and only if you can stop acting like such a stuck-up, heinous bitch. Deal?" I can't believe I actually asked that with a straight face.

I guess she didn't think what I said dignified a response since she just huffed and turned to look out the window. It still kills me a little bit more everyday that I actually married her. I guess trying to do the right thing isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

I met Lana Lang when I was 21 years old and stationed in Hawaii. I had been doing deep sea dives for the Navy for about a year at this point and I was being rewarded with a little R & R for good behavior. The night that changed my life forever is still a little fuzzy and I can only remember bits and pieces.

I know that I went out one night to a local hot-spot to get a drink and see if I couldn't find some sort of entertainment for the evening. Unfortunately for me, I found Lana. She came up to me with a fresh beer, sat down, and proceeded to hit on me. I can admit that I was pretty damn horny by this point and honestly any girl would have done. How many more beers I had after that one she brought me, well I can't remember. What I do remember is waking up the next morning in her bed at her house, completely naked.

Shit! To this day I'm still not sure if I got laid or not, I would have to guess that I did though; because five weeks later she informed me that she was pregnant. I did what most men would do in this situation, I married her. It wasn't any big production, we just went to the Justice of the Peace and had a quick little ceremony.

It had been about three weeks since we got married and I was starting to get pretty excited about the fact that I was going to be a father. Kids were never really something I saw myself having, but now that I was I couldn't wait. Of course, that night everything went downhill.

I had been busy on a few dives around the Hawaii islands and hadn't had much chance to talk to Lana, which honestly didn't bother me; except I was curious how my baby was doing. I finally got a little bit of free time that evening and decided to call and see how things were going. According to Lana, she had just got home from the hospital. Apparently, she had a miscarriage.

I was honestly devastated.

That is our love story, I guess you could say. To this day I'm pretty positive that she faked the pregnancy just so that I would marry her and take her off that island. Is it sad that after being married for 7 years the only time we have had sex was the night we supposedly conceived a child and the night we got married?

No? I don't think so either. A weaker man would have probably killed himself long ago, but not me. I have stuck around this long just to make her life as miserable as she makes mine.

I was at least nice enough to help her get her first job. She had decided that she wanted to be a reporter so I hooked her up with an old high school friend of mine. Lex Luthor.

Lex had just inherited the family yacht business after his father passed away. The business had been going down the toilet for years along with Lex's father, Lionel's health. He tried to bring it back around, but it just wasn't happening for him.

I made a call and asked if Lana could come and shadow him for a few days and write a story about the business. The rest as they say is history. She went with him to meetings, learned how to sail, and even learned how to pilot the yachts. Afterwards she wrote a really good article, surprising really, and Lex's business started booming. He was now a millionaire many times over and I'm sure that Lana was reaping the benefits of it.

"Don't you have a jacket or anything remotely acceptable to put on at least?" Aww…brought out of my horrible reminiscing by a horrible person.

"I do as a matter of fact have a lovely black, leather jacket right here." I sat forward and pulled it on along with a pair of all black Oakley sunglasses. "There now your image will get a much needed boost."

Lana was visibly seething at this point, I wonder if it was actually possibly to give someone a stroke this way? I knew it wasn't possible, but I sure didn't mind trying. Damn! I'm an evil fucker!

"Lana, please calm down. Clark is just being difficult. If you wanted him to dress differently then you probably should have told him that this was a black tie affair a long time ago. And Clark, please just stop man, we don't need to have any further quarreling between the two of you. I'm sure that the whole state knows how much you two dislike each other, but for one night just lay aside your differences and support her." Lex unhelpfully added. What a douche! I can't believe I actually used to be friends with that dick!

"Of course we can put aside our differences for the evening. We are both adults after all." Lana turned to Lex and gave him what I am guessing was supposed to be a seductive look. Gross!

"Is there going to be alcohol at this thing? Because Whitney and I had plans to get a shitload of liquor and go have some fun. If I can't have fun I might as well get the liquor. Oh and umm…yeah I'm an adult and can behave. Scout's honor!" That was a good one, if I do say so myself. I was never a fucking Boy Scout, not there's anything wrong with them mind you, but now I don't have to keep my promise.

The limo finally came to a stop before Lana could try and scratch my eyes out. The driver came and opened the door and of course Lana exited first, followed by Lex, which saved the best for last, me.

Lana shot me a glare over her shoulder and looped her arm through Lex's and started walking into the building. Why was I here again? Oh yeah! She lives to make my life miserable. Well, fuck her!

I pulled out my cell phone and shot a quick text to Whitney: _Come and get me fucker! If you don't I will more than likely go to prison for murder._ I gave him the address as well and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

Speaking of pockets, the feisty Ms. Lane had slid something in there earlier and I had been dying to see what it was. I couldn't very well continue standing in the doorway like an idiot so I went into the building and straight for the men's room.

I walked into a stall and quickly pulled out the paper and is this a hotel key? Hell yes! I unfolded the paper to see what she could possibly want with me, we couldn't stand each other on the best of days so there was no reason she should want me to come to her hotel room.

_Clark,_

_Daddy really does need your help. I wasn't lying when I told you that earlier. As soon as you can ditch the bitch, like my play on words? Please come to the Holiday Inn, room 215. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Lois_

How did she know that I thought she had been lying about Sam Lane needing my help? Oh yeah that's right, she's Lois freaking Lane and she knows everything.

Now here is a conundrum. Do I text Whitney back and tell him to forget about it and head straight for the hotel or do I let Whitney come and get me, make a scene, and then drop my ass off at the hotel? Decisions, decisions.

That's an easy fucking decision.

Leaving the bathroom, I took a quick glance in the mirror and decided that I looked great. I could definitely teach these idiots something about style.

I would have laughed when I finally entered the ballroom if it weren't for the fact that it would have been highly inappropriate. Every single person in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to state at me.

"Carry on." I yelled, waving my hands in the air. I probably should have looked for Lana first, but there is an open bar and all. I quickly made my way through the crowd and straight up to the bar.

"Can I get a Jack and Coke please?" I could be nice when the situation called for it.

The bartender nodded and walked off, hopefully to get my drink. I really wish he would have stayed and talked to me though, because some douche in a white tux walked up and looked me up and down. I wasn't sure if he was checking me out or appalled at my choice of clothing.

"Sir, are you sure you are in the right place? This event was supposed to be formal." No shit?

"Are you serious? Well, I just feel like a complete fool now. Thank you so much for pointing that out. It must have slipped my wife's mind when she told me about this. Lana is just so busy with everything you know? Also, I was at a lecture this evening before coming here, so I was dressed for comfort." Sarcasm shouldn't get me decked and even if it did I doubt this guy would do it. He wouldn't want to get his white tux dirty. Pussy!

"Oh! Your Clark Kent?" Was he asking me or telling me who I was? "I'm Bob Johnson. Lana works for me at the TV station. What was the lecture you went to hear about? I'm pretty sure it must be something with science; I believe Lana said you were into that. It must not have been anyone too important giving it, especially if you dressed like that." Okay, the huge belly laugh after his last comment was uncalled for. Hurry the fuck up Whitney!

"Yeah, I'm Clark. I thought that the lecture was fascinating. In fact, the guy that gave the lecture is pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself and let's face it, I know I'm fucking awesome." I just grinned and grabbed the drink that was finally set down in front of me.

"Oh…umm…you…you…you were giving the lecture?" White tux guy stuttered.

"Yeah, but you know us science guys are really eccentric with our clothing choices and all, so that's probably why I dressed the way I did." I grinned.

The band started to play a slow song so I turned to look at the dance floor and damn if I wasn't glad that I did. There in all their glory or non-glory were Lex and Lana. He had his hands glued to her ass and I'm not exactly sure where her hands were at the moment, but if I couldn't see them then I didn't want to know where they were.

They were dancing forehead to forehead and just staring into each other's eyes and then Lex leaned down and kissed her. Hell yes! I actually fist pumped the air, before taking out my phone and snapping a couple of pictures of that train wreck. I now had the perfect reason to divorce Lana and not be taken to the cleaners. Life was good!

"Who the fuck died? I thought this was a party? Hey band! Can you guys play some Ted Nugent?" Whitney fucking Fordman has entered the building.

I was about to walk over to him so that we could blow this joint when I felt claws sink into my arm. "What the hell is the moron doing? You better make him leave now Clark Kent or so help me I'll…" Lana never got to finish whatever pathetic threat she was trying to.

"You'll what Lana? Go back and fuck Lex some more?" She looked shocked for a moment before schooling her expression. "Oh and I may have taken a really good picture of you and him kissing on the dance floor. Consider this my two week notice on our marriage, you will be served with divorce papers and if I were you I wouldn't ask for a single dime of my money. Like you said Lana, image is everything in the media. Later!" It may have been wrong of me, but I couldn't stop myself from actually whistling a fucking tune as I walked away.

I continued walking over to Whitney and I'm sure that I looked like an idiot smiling as big as I was, but I couldn't help it. Tonight had already turned out better than I could have ever imagined.

Now, I just hope that the next part of my night goes as smoothly as the first has. There is only one person in this world that I am afraid of and I don't know if being locked in a hotel room with her for even a few minutes is safe for me, but I damn sure don't mind finding out!

**Please leave me some love! I'm really nervous about this story!**


	3. Important Author's Note

**I guess that there is a bunch of crap going on with fanfiction. They are pulling stories that are not meeting their guidelines. Since my stories have language, sex, and soon to be violence it won't be long until my stories are pulled as well. If any of you know of a site where I can continue posting my stories please let me know.**

**I will continue posting on this site until they tell me to take my stories down. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that it was quite possible that I wouldn't be allowed to continue posting here. If this doesn't happen, well that's great; but if it does I will start posting somewhere else.**


	4. AN

**First off, I suck! I know that I do. Second, I apologize for taking so long to get the next chapter out to you. My real life has been crazy this summer. I am extremely ready for school to start back up so that I can actually get some writing done.**

**I am not abandoning my stories. I will finish them. I have just had to start over from scratch on a lot of the ideas that I have. Apparently, my husband decided it would be a good idea to delete all of my files from the computer.**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be working on the story, please just give me a little time.**

**And thank you to everyone that is still waiting patiently for the next update! You guys are the best readers ever!**


End file.
